Chanbaek Drabble Collection
by LSA Smith
Summary: [EXO-CHANBAEK] (CHAP 5 UPDATE) Kumpulan drabble dengan tema sesuai lagu yang LSA dengerin di playlist / Random-song / Mix-Genre / Shounen-ai / YAOI / Intinya ini drabble Chanbaek rasa gado-gado /
1. Song 1 - Jiyuu no Tsubasa

**Linked Horizon – Jiyuu No Tsubasa (Attack On Titan OP)**

Seharusnya Baekhyun tak bermain disekitar dinding, ia tahu benar. Namun karena Luhan yang memintanya untuk membantu mencari kotak kayu sisa lah akhirnya dia terjebak disini.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya bisa ada seekor titan didalam dinding. Naasnya itu tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun mengumpulkan kayu. Titan itu meruntuhkan 3 rumah dan 4 pohon besar, Baekhyun terjebak diantara puing rumah dan batang besar pohon yang menimpa tembok rumah rapuh itu, kakinya terjepit dan dia tak bisa berteriak karena titan itu berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Kemana para Polisi Militer ? apa mereka menunggu Pasukan Pengintai datang untuk membunuh titan itu ?

Bagaimana jika Titan itu membunuh Baekhyun lebih dahulu ?

 **Srak !**

Baekhyun menoleh, wajah besar titan tadi sudah ada didepan matanya. Senyuman lebar menakutkan dan liur kelaparan membuat Baekhyun bergetar hebat.

Siapapun tolong… Baekhyun tak ingin mati sekarang !

"Oi Keparat !"

Suara itu datar, namun lantang dan cukup menarik perhatian si titan kelaparan. Badan tinggi itu berdiri tak jauh dari pandangan Baekhyun—berbalut jubbah hijau tua yang menyembunyikan seragam coklat berlogo sepasang sayap.

Pasukan Pengintai …

 **Srak !**

 **Sret !**

 **Crash !**

Baekhyun menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari percikan darah si titan yang ditebas tengkuknya. Darah berjatuhan seperti hujan disekitar Baekhyun, membuatnya sedikit bergidik.

"Oi… kau baik-baik saja ? kakimu terjepit ?" Tanya pria itu. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Pria itu mengangguk paham.

"Oii ! Jongin ! Tao ! Bawa gergaji untuk menghancurkan batang pohon sialan ini !"

Sore itu untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun bertemu dengan Anggota Pasukan Pengintai, dan bertatap muka dengan salah satu yang paling terkenal dan bermulut tajam. Kapten pasukan yang memiliki kemampuan setara satu kompi pasukan— _One Man One Army_

Park Chanyeol


	2. Song 2 - Fine

**Taeyeon – Fine**

Langkah kaki Baekhyun santai—menyusuri jalanan di New York. Meski sudah 3 tahun berada disini, tapi tetap saja pikirannya melayang jauh ke Seoul.

Apa yang sedang Chanyeol lakukan ?

Dia mengacak surai blondenya pelan, mencoba mengenyahkan gambaran pria yang pernah jadi kekasihnya selama 4 tahun itu. Ia masih sering mengingat bagaimana mereka berkencan, tertawa menonton film bersama, olahraga bersama, bahkan bagaimana mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan itu.

Baekhyun membenci dirinya sendiri yang terkadang masih sering menangisi pria sialan itu. Hari, bulan, bahkan tahun sudah berganti.

Namun Baekhyun tetap tak bisa menerima kenyataan jika dia dan Chanyeol sudah memilih jalan hidup yang berbeda.

Baekhyun mengubah semua yang ada pada dirinya—mengganti gaya rambut, mengganti semua isi almarinya, mengganti pekerjaan, bahkan hingga pindah ke luar negeri. Dia hanya ingin mencari kesibukan baru untuk menghabiskan waktu—agar dia tak selalu mengingat Chanyeol.

Dia mengambil nafas panjang, matahari mulai menyinari jalanan ramai New York. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Chanyeol—Baekhyun bersumpah ini akan jadi hari terakhir dimana dia akan mengingat Chanyeol, ini terakhir kali ia mengijinkan Chanyeol singgah di pikirannya.

Dia tak bisa menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk mengenang pria itu, dia harus menjalani hidupnya—dia harus berjalan maju. Meski semua senyum selama ini hanyalah topeng belaka, namun kini Baekhyun harus benar-benar bisa tersenyum.

Meski dia tak bisa bilang jika dia baik-baik saja,

Tapi dia tetap harus merelakan Chanyeol—dia harus berhenti jadi orang bodoh yang menangisi Chanyeol.

Mulai dari sekarang, dia harus tersenyum dan melupakan Chanyeol—

Meski dia masih menyayanginya.


	3. Song 3 - I really Like You

**Carly Rae Jepsen – I Really Like You**

Masa sekolah menengah adalah masa-masa dimana para anak muda mulai sibuk dengan tambatan hati—tak terkecuali Byun Baekhyun.

Sejak ia menjadi murid sah sekolah menengah, ia menjatuhkan cintanya untuk seorang anak laki-laki yang menjadi kakak kelasnya—Park Chanyeol yang kala itu menjadi Wakil Ketua OSIS.

Bak cerita novel remaja—Baekhyun mengagumi Chanyeol dari jauh. Meski nyatanya Chanyeol lah yang pertama kali mengulurkan tangan mengajak Baekhyun berkenalan namun tetap saja Baekhyun terlalu pemalu untuk melakukan perbincangan jika bertemu Chanyeol.

Temannya sering bertanya, "Kenapa kau tetap menyukai Chanyeol- _sunbaenim_ ?"

Baekhyun bersiap menjelaskan dengan puluhan slide powerpoint yang menjelaskan segala hal soal Chanyeol. Mulai dari sikap, fisik, cara berpakaian, cara berpikir—Baekhyun menyukai segala hal tentang Chanyeol. Sayangnya dia tak bisa mengatakan semua itu dengan gamblang.

Alasannya satu, "Aku sudah memiliki kekasih, namanya Luhan." Itu ucapan Chanyeol saat hari terakhir saat masa orientasi. Cukup membuat Baekhyun menggalau selama 1 bulan.

Tapi kini, ditahun keduanya—1 tahun sebelum Chanyeol lulus, ia bertekad memberitahukan perasaannya.

"Oh Pagi Baekhyun, _tumben_ sekali kau baru datang ?"

"aku sengaja menunggumu Chanyeol- _sunbaenim_..."

"Oh, ada sesuatu ?"

"Aku ingin memberitahu _sunbaenim_ sesuatu..."

"ok, apa itu ?"

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali...

"Aku menyukai _Sunbaenim_...Sangat-sangat menyukai _Sunbaenim_ "

"Baekhyun... tapi maaf aku—"

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu, aku tidak minta apapun. Jangan minta maaf _Sunbae_..."

Ya... Baekhyun memang hanya ingin memberitahu—tanpa meminta apapun...


	4. Song 4 - Be My Steady

**Galaxy Standard – Be My Steady**

Fanboy

Satu kata keramat yang ingin Baekhyun cantumkan sebagai pekerjaan di ID pengenalnya—jika saja pemerintah mengijinkan.

"GYAAAA KAU SUDAH LIHAT LIVE PERFORM GALAXY STANDARD DI AKITA KEMARIN ? ! AAA CHANYEOL-SAMAAAAA ~ ~" pekikan Baekhyun menandakan dimulainya sesi _rumpi_ dikelasnya saat jam pulang datang. Sekitar 5 gadis langsung bergerumbul dimeja Baekhyun.

"Ah aku rasa aku hamil hanya karena mendengar suaranya kemarin—AAA ~ ~ ~" Baekhyun kembali memekik—diikuti teman se-fandomnya.

Chanyeol

Satu-satunya member Korea dari boygroup Jepang—Galaxy Standard. Ada diposisi Visual dan Vocal-rap. Pria dengan sejuta fans—

"Ku dengar dia akan mngambil peran disalah satu web-drama, awwww ~" Baekhyun melirik ponselnya yang bergetar saat temannya memberi tahu informasi barusan, ada notifikasi dari akun Instagram Chanyeol. Satu foto tampan, dan caption

 _Hello Seoul, i miss you._

"Baekhyun—pst ! Sehun mencarimu..." Sosok anak lelaki didepan kelas mengaburkan fokus Baekhyun dari foto tampan Chanyeol. Dengan segera Baekhyun menyandang tas dan berlari keluar dari pintu didepan kelasnya. Namun Sehun tetap keras kepala dan bersikeras mengajak Baekhyun pulang bersama.

 **Grep !**

"Jangan dekati dia sialan..." suara berat yang khas mengisi lagu chart tertinggi menguar dihalaman gerbang sekolah Baekhyun. Sosok mungil itu dipeluk erat posesif.

"Kau terlambat, aku peringatkan kau... Dia milikku..." ucap sosok tinggi itu lagi. Baekhyun tersenyum didada bidang itu. Pipinya menghangat, ia mendongak menatap wajah si pria yang masih menatap Sehun tajam—menabuh genderang perang jika saja Sehun masih keras kepala.

Baekhyun menangkup pipi itu, berjinjit untuk mengecup sepasang bibir,

" _Okaeri,_ Chanyeol- _sama_ ~"


	5. Song 5 - Lonely

**SISTAR – Lonely**

* * *

Dinginnya udara malam Las Vegas tidak membuat Baekhyun bergeming. Ia tetap duduk diatas kap mobilnya. Kaki berbalut jeans ketatnya bergantung nyaman, memamerkan kaki jenjang ke siapapun yang lewat

Tangannya menggenggam satu botol whisky yang sudah tersisa separuh, jemarinya mengetuk disisi botol sambil bibirnya bersuara pelan.

"Baby baby lonely ~ lonely lonely ~ ~"

Ia mengabaikan siulan menggoda dari beberapa orang yang melewatinya—bahkan ia hanya tak acuh saat _butt_ nya ditampar tangan-tangan usil. Baekhyun hanya melempar senyum tipis ke mereka.

Surainya yang berwarna dark-red wine ia biarkan berantakan terkena angin malam. Ia menuruni mobil dan berjalan tanpa arah dipadatnya jalanan Las Vegas. Dikanan-kirinya banyak orang—ramai dan penuh tawa. Namun Baekhyun merasa sendirian,

Ia tak mengenal siapapun disini

Ia tak tahu kenapa ia berada disini

Kakinya ia bawa menyebrang jalan. Orang berbicara dengan bahasa yang ia tak begitu pahami, mereka tertawa dan bergelayut manja ke orang disisi mereka.

Baekhyun hanya diam, melihat sekeliling hingga pandangannya terpaku pada kaca yang memantulkan gambaran dirinya. Surainya menyisakan satu hiasan dari acara pagi itu. Ia bahkan bisa melihat jika riasan masih menutupi wajahnya. Jemarinya menyentuh kemeja putih yang ia tutupi leather-jeans, kemeja itu sudah tampak kusut.

Suara dentuman music dan gemerlap lampu membuatnya pusing. Ia berjalan menyusuri trotoar, tertawa saat menyadari kebodohannya kali ini. Kebodohan yang membuat api diatas pertengkaran—dihari penting dihidupnya.

Ia tertawa merasa air matanya menuruni pipi. Tawanya mengeras seiring derasnya air mata, beberapa orang tampak menanyainya, Baekhyun hanya mengibaskan tangan—tak ingin diperhatikan.

Langkahnya benar-benar berhenti didpan sebuah butik—Butik yang memajang 2 kemeja putih cantik dietalase depan mereka. Setelan cantik yang membuat Baekhyun menangis semakin deras.

Ia sadar

Ia tak seharusnya berulah hari ini

Ia tak seharusnya mengambil perjalanan ke Vegas hari ini

 _Saat kau keluar dari gereja ini, saat itu lah semua berakhir Baek… aku tak bisa menerimamu lagi_

Tak seharusnya ia lari di hari pernikahannya…


End file.
